


Moving Forward

by SaintLily



Series: Moving Forward [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, honestly it was meant to just be fluff but I got horny partway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLily/pseuds/SaintLily
Summary: Even after betraying Salem and saving the life of Ruby Rose, Cinder can't help but feel like she doesn't deserve the second chance that the young huntress has given her.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose
Series: Moving Forward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035549
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So this was gonna just be fluffy but I was writing while drunk and got horny midway through. Worth mentioning that while the first ep of volume 8 is out now, I hadn't watched it yet when I wrote this, so no spoilers or anything are gonna show up.

“Alright, I think we should be safe to rest here overnight.”

The tiny house looked as if it had been abandoned fairly recently, and the unmistakable signs of damage caused by Grimm made it all too clear as to why exactly that had been. Still, beggars couldn’t be choosers, and after spending the last few nights toughing it in the outdoors Ruby and her traveling companion would take whatever comfort they could find. Thankfully the damage to the house didn’t seem to be structural, so they should be safe enough spending the night here. The inside was a bit of a mess, plenty of mangled bits of furniture, but nothing too discouraging. Bonus, there was a fireplace set into one of the walls, which meant an easy way to stay warm and get a hot meal.

“We should still have enough food from that last town for dinner. I’ll get a fire started and cook it.”

Ruby turned and gave a sunny smile to Cinder as the older girl spoke. It’d been pretty strange at first, working together with someone who’d been her enemy for so long, but over the course of the last few months she’d grown increasingly fond of the older girl. It certainly didn’t hurt that Ruby found Cinder pretty nice to look at. Cinder, for her part, managed a small smile back as she ventured forth and set about dismantling some already half-ruined chairs for firewood.

“That sounds great!” Ruby set her pack onto the ground, glad to finally shed the weight she’d been carrying all day. “I’ll check out the rest of this place and see if there’s any supplies I can scrounge up.”

Cinder glanced over at the younger girl, giving a brief nod before turning back to her task. It’d been three months now since the pair had started traveling together. Three months since Cinder turned her back on Salem. Three months since she’d saved Ruby. The pair had escaped Atlas together, but been separated from Ruby’s compatriots in the chaos. Since then they’d had little option but to start journeying to Vacuo, Salem’s next target, and hope that they could find their allies again once they arrived.

Cinder couldn’t help but shudder a little at the thought of that meeting. She didn’t regret her decision to turn on Salem, but the fact that she was trying to do some good now didn’t really negate all the pain she’d caused in the past. Even if Ruby had decided to have faith in her, she doubted the others would be so kind.

As her thoughts drifted, Cinder finished pulling apart the chair she’d been working on. She reached out with both hands to collect up the wood only to stop short as her eyes caught on the ugly, burn-scar covered stump that was all that remained of her left arm. The phantom pain, that awful burning sensation, that had been plaguing her these past months erupted out in full force. A sharp hiss escaped through gritted teeth as she dropped down onto her knees, good arm clutching at the stump. It was still so easy to forget that it was gone, especially when half the time it still felt like it was there. Other times, like now, it felt exactly like it had on that night, right after she and Ruby had fled Atlas, when she’d used her magic to burn away the grimm arm that had replaced her original.

In a burst of rose petals, Ruby was at Cinder’s side. “Hey, hey, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” The younger girl wrapped her arms around Cinder, slowly rubbing the older girl's back in an effort to soothe her. “Just breathe, in and out. It’ll pass.” These incidents had become an unfortunately common occurrence over the course of their travels, and by necessity Ruby had learnt how best to help her companion through them.

Cinder did as the huntress asked, focusing entirely on a slow pattern of inhale and exhale. Eventually the burning began to fade, and once she was confident she could manage it, she spoke. “Thank you, Ruby. I’m… sorry I’m like this.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Ruby pulled away, giving Cinder a soft smile. “I’ll take over with the fire and dinner for a little, you can lay down till you’re feeling ready.”

Cinder nodded back, rising to her feet and shuffling over to grab out one of their bedrolls from Ruby’s pack. The actual pain part of these phantom pains was bad, but even worse was the emotions that it brought forward. She hated feeling so weak, like such a burden. Hated feeling so scared. It reminded her of her childhood, of being helpless before beatings and abuse. She suppressed a shudder at the memory as she lay herself down.

Still, as she gazed over at her companion struggling to start the fire, she had to admit it was… nice to have someone willing to look after her. She’d never had anyone actually care about her like this before Ruby. Never had anyone who wanted to help her. Being around the huntress filled her with a feeling of warmth and comfort. Of Safety. But all the same, it was a feeling she couldn't help but be uneasy about. After the life she'd led did she really have any right to feel like this? To feel... happy? She wasn't sure.

\---

The soft sound of Ruby humming filtered into Cinder’s ears as she slowly drifted back into consciousness. She groaned softly, rubbing sleep out of her eye as she shifted up into a sitting position. Must’ve drifted off at some point while she was watching Ruby, and judging by the lack of sunlight outside she’d been asleep for some time.

“Oh! Goody, you’re awake.” Ruby beamed at Cinder from across the room, stirring idly at a pot she held above the fire. “Food’s just about ready, you have good timing.”

Cinder watched as Ruby portioned the contents of the pot into two wooden bowls, accepting one when it was handed to her. It seemed that between the food they’d had with them and whatever she’d managed to scrounge up from the house, Ruby had put together a hearty looking stew. “Sorry about drifting off like that. I should’ve been helping you.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” Ruby plopped herself down beside Cinder on the bedroll. “We all need someone to look out for us every once in a while.” She finished, before beginning to eagerly dig into her food.

Cinder did her best to ignore the blush that found its way onto her face, instead focusing on the meal in front of her and the somewhat difficult task of eating it one-handed. When Ruby noticed this difficulty, she quickly pulled over a small stool that could serve as a makeshift table for the older girl, who gratefully accepted this kindness. They ate largely in silence from there, Cinder with a great deal more decorum than Ruby who always seemed to go at her food like she fully expected it to be stolen at any second. When they were finally finished, or rather when Cinder finished since Ruby had already been done for a while, the pair cleared away their bowls, giving them a quick clean before stowing them back in their packs.

“Phew!” Ruby sat herself back down on the bedroll, stretching out her arms like a cat. “Glad we happened to find this place, huh? Gonna be nice to have some shelter overnight.”

Cinder stood nearby, idly flexing her singular hand. Eventually, she sighed and took a seat next to Ruby. “Hey… Can I ask you something.”

Ruby tilted her head quizzically. “Of course, what is it?”

“Why have you been so... nice to me?”

“Cinder...” Ruby’s expression became concerned. “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I?”

Cinder drew in a shuddering breath. “I’ve... hurt so many people. I’ve hurt you, I’ve hurt your friends. I don’t deserve to be treated like this.” As she spoke, Cinder gradually curled more and more in on herself. “I’m just a monster.”

“Oh, Cinder,” Ruby reached out and rested a hand on Cinder’s shoulder. “You’re not a monster.”

“Of course I am.” Cinder’s voice cracked as she struggled to suppress her sobbing. “You know exactly what I’ve done.”

“You’re not a monster.” Ruby repeated firmly, moving in to wrap Cinder up in a soft hug. “Cinder, you’ve… had a tough life. And because of that you’ve made some bad choices. But the mistakes you’ve made in the past don’t change the fact that you’re here now, trying to do some good. The fact that you’re trying to make things right, and the fact that you regret the past this much, it says a lot about who you are on the inside. A monster wouldn’t be feeling like you are now, and a monster wouldn't have saved me back in Atlas.”

A ragged sob escaped Cinder’s throat as she nonetheless leaned into Ruby’s embrace, letting herself uncurl and instead burying her face into the soft fabric of Ruby’s hood. “I don’t know if I can ever make things right. Ever make up for everything I’ve done.”

“Maybe not,” Ruby began gently stroking Cinder’s hair. “But being good isn’t about tipping some kind of cosmic scale, it’s about choosing to do the right thing, here and now. And that’s what you’re doing.”

Cinder turned to face Ruby more fully, hesitantly wrapping her arm around the younger girl as she continued to gently pet her. She still struggled to believe she deserved any of this, but there was something about Ruby that was just so comforting. So reassuring. Something that made her want to believe in herself. “Thank you.” Was the only response she could muster, even if it felt vastly inadequate.

Ruby pulled back slightly, moving her hand to caress Cinder’s cheek and guide her face up so that they could make eye contact. “I can’t promise that everyone’s gonna forgive you. That’s their choice to make.” She used her thumb to gently wipe away the trail of tears running down Cinder’s cheek. “But I can promise that whatever happens, I’ll be there for you. I’ll support you, and I’ll protect you. We can move forward together, okay?”

As Cinder stared into the soft silver of Ruby’s eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Their faces were so close together, and her head was such a confusing jumble of emotions, and had Ruby’s mouth always looked that enticing, and why was her heart pounding so wildly, and-

Without even being fully aware of it, Cinder leaned forward, capturing Ruby’s lips in a kiss. She actually pushed forward a bit too far, causing the pair’s teeth to clink together painfully. With a yelp Cinder jumped back, pushing herself away from her companion as soon as she realised what she’d just done. Oh Brothers, she’d just ruined everything hadn’t she. Panic began to set in as she saw Ruby staring at her in shock. She tore her eye away, focusing instead on a particularly interesting part of the floor. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

An uncomfortable silence reigned for a few moments, until Ruby scooted closer, removing the distance Cinder had put between them. “That… took me by surprise.” She punctuated the statement with an airy laugh.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Was all Cinder could manage to say, still pointedly looking away.

“Hey, there’s no need to apologise.” Ruby reached out and cupped Cinder’s cheek, guiding the other girl to face her once again. “I mean, it wasn’t a great first kiss, but that just means there’s nowhere to go but up, right?”

Cinder just blinked slowly, struggling to process what Ruby was saying.

“Would it be okay with you, Cinder,” Ruby spoke softly as she pressed her body flush against the older girl’s. “If I made a second attempt?”

Once again, Cinder’s breath caught in her throat. The only response she could manage was a shaky nod, but that was good enough for Ruby. She let her eye flutter shut as the younger girl guided their faces closer together, still scarcely able to believe what was happening. The almost sickly sweet smell of roses invaded her nose as the distance between them shrank, and Cinder felt herself trembling in anticipation. And then, finally, she felt their lips touch.

The kiss was certainly an improvement on their first. Ruby’s lips were surprisingly firm, and oh so very warm. At first Cinder was practically frozen, terrified of doing something to ruin the moment; but Ruby soon tangled her hand into the back of the other girl’s hair, using her grip to coax Cinder into an easy rhythm as they moved their mouths against each other. Cinder soon felt Ruby’s other hand as it softly stroked up and down her back, so gentle and oh, so caring. The whole experience was nothing short of incredible.

Despite herself, Cinder actually let out a whine when the two broke apart, her cheeks turning a deep crimson a second later when she realised what she’d just done. Ruby just giggled at that and continued to stroke her hand up and down Cinder’s back.

“Did you like that?” Ruby’s soft voice was the first thing to break the silence that had settled between them.

Cinder’s blush found a way to intensify even further as she responded. “Y-Yeah…” She smiled softly at her companion. “You’re pretty amazing.”

“Well, you’re pretty great yourself.” Ruby playfully poked Cinder in the cheek, enjoying seeing the older girl so blushy. “I really liked it too.” They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments more, before Ruby continued. “Do you wanna go again? And maybe,” Ruby’s hands began toying with the hem of Cinder’s top. “Go a little further this time?”

Cinder suddenly found it quite hard to breathe as she processed the implication of Ruby’s question. She nodded eagerly, feeling her heart hammering ever harder in her chest as Ruby beamed back at her and moved in to straddle the older girl.

“Hey.” Ruby’s breath was hot against Cinder’s face, the two only centimetres apart. “If you ever start feeling uncomfy, just let me know and we can stop, okay?”

“Of course.”

Ruby smirked at her. “Good girl.”

Cinder probably would have had a biting comeback to being called that under normal circumstances, but right now she was still feeling very short of breath, and Ruby was already leaning in closer, and-

This kiss was much more aggressive, much rougher, than their last. Almost as soon as it began, Cinder could feel Ruby’s tongue flicking against her lips, asking for entrance. Cinder obliged, and found her mouth quickly filled by Ruby. She practically melted as their tongues curled round one another, especially once Ruby’s hands slipped underneath her top and began exploring her bare skin. A deep, throaty moan forced its way out of Cinder as a burning heat began to settle inside of her. Ruby’s hands drifted higher, coming to gently cup Cinder’s breasts through her bra as the pair broke apart for air.

“R-Ruby…” Cinder managed to gasp out as she panted for air, gazing ardently up into her companion’s beautiful silver eyes. Any further attempts at speech were cut off by another low moan as Ruby began gently squeezing and toying with Cinder’s chest. She was really, unfairly, good at this.

“Do you wanna take these clothes off, Cinder?” Ruby practically purred into her.

“Please.” Cinder gave off a disappointed whine when Ruby released her chest and stood up, only to become entranced by the sight of the huntress stripping off her outfit. It took a few moments for Cinder to process that she should probably do the same, pulling her clothes off and adding them to the pile that Ruby had created. Soon her underwear was the only thing guarding her modesty, and as she hesitated over fully baring herself an already naked Ruby sidled up to her.

“Allow me.” Ruby murmured into Cinder’s ear, sending a shiver through her body as the younger girl reached round behind Cinder’s back to unclasp her bra. Ruby then, slowly but firmly, guided Cinder down so that she was laying on the bedroll with the nude huntress above her.

“Oh, Ruby~” Cinder gasped out as Ruby slowly trailed her hands down the side of the older girl’s body. Eventually Ruby reached the waistband of Cinder’s panties, and began tracing the edge with her fingers, occasionally pulling at it and letting it snap back down against Cinder’s skin. The older girl was left panting and whimpering by this treatment, heat pooling relentlessly in her nethers. “Don’t… Don’t tease so much… Please...”

That earned another giggle from Ruby. “You know, you’re really cute when you’re horny, Cinder.”

Cinder managed to pout at that, which only served to make Ruby laugh harder. Nonetheless, she obliged, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Cinder’s panties and pulling them off in one smooth motion. Before Cinder could even react, Ruby was on top of her, capturing her mouth in another deep kiss. Cinder moaned helplessly as Ruby began tracing patterns on the inside of her thighs, relishing in the contact of their bare skin against each other. Ruby moaned back as she broke off the kiss, fingers inching ever closer to Cinder’s crotch.

“Are you ready?” Ruby murmured, her fingers dancing so tantalizingly close to where Cinder needed them.

“Yes.” Cinder replied breathlessly.

Ruby slid two of her fingers smoothly inside Cinder, enjoying the slick feeling of the older girl’s insides. “You’re so wet.” She crooned as her fingers began steadily pumping in and out of Cinder’s pussy. “It’s really hot.”

A sharp “Ahh~” escaped from Cinder’s mouth as Ruby entered her. She let her head roll back, basking in the sheer pleasure that the huntress was bestowing on her. Her body felt electric, every thrust of Ruby’s fingers sending pulses of heat through her. Without even being fully conscious of it, she started jerkily rolling her hips into Ruby’s thrusts, matching the other girl’s pace.

Ruby was relentless, her thrusting had been fast to begin with and as they progressed she only increased her pace, delighting in every sound of pleasure she could coax out of her partner. She hadn’t been lying earlier, Cinder was seriously adorable like this. As she continued Ruby couldn’t resist capturing Cinder’s lips in another heated kiss, only to break it off almost immediately and trail a line of sloppy kisses down Cinder’s body until she arrived at her chest.

Cinder had already been an absolute mess of moans and whimpers, but when Ruby began her assault on the older girl’s breasts it kicked her into overdrive. Her hips bucked harder and harder as Ruby alternated between kissing, nipping, and sucking at the soft flesh of her chest. It was almost impossible for her to think about anything other than the sheer pleasure she was experiencing, especially when Ruby took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking hard only to release it with an audible pop. 

“You’re being such a good girl, Cinder. So cute.” Ruby’s praise was met only with a string of unintelligible, broken whimpers, not that she had expected much else. She trailed kisses down the curve of Cinder’s breasts and then across her stomach, moving lower and lower until she was staring down at the other girl’s crotch, her fingers still pumping steadily into it.

There was something incredibly erotic about watching Ruby stare eagerly down at her pussy, and as the younger girl descended with painful slowness Cinder found it impossible to tear her gaze away. When Ruby’s tongue finally began to tease at her clit, Cinder bit down hard on her lip in an effort to cut off whatever lewd noise would no doubt try and escape from her. But then, Ruby moved on from teasing to fully lapping at the other girl’s womanhood and any restraint Cinder had left came undone. Her back arched into the contact as a pathetic mewl filled the air. Stars exploded in front of her vision and the heat that had been building within her intensified to the point where she was worried that she might explode too. 

“You’re doing so well, Cinder.” Ruby had clearly noticed how close her partner had become, and eased off her assault momentarily to speak. “Come for me, beautiful. Let me push you over that edge.” As soon as she finished, her tongue was back to swirling round and round Cinder’s clit.

Cinder hardly needed the encouragement. With Ruby’s sweet words ringing in her ears, and her sweet tongue continuing to provide pleasure, Cinder came hard. Her whole body shuddered and clenched, writhing about beneath Ruby as waves of pleasure rocked through her. Her hand clenched into the fabric of the bedroll with so much force that she actually tore it, and her hips bucked away with such abandon that it was remarkable Ruby didn’t get hurt. The Huntress grabbed onto Cinder’s thighs, helping to steady her as she rode out the orgasm, until at last with a final cry of “Ruby~” she lay still.

Ruby extricated herself from between Cinder’s legs, making her way up to eye level with the other girl and wrapping her up in a warm embrace. She gave Cinder some time to collect herself, only speaking once she saw her eye slowly flutter open. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“That was… pretty incredible.” Cinder gazed fondly into Ruby’s silver eyes. “You’re pretty incredible.” She continued softly, wrapping her arm around Ruby’s waist and basking in the warm glow of their shared embrace. “I might have some trouble walking tomorrow though.”

Ruby laughed at that, reaching a hand up to stroke Cinder’s hair. “We can deal with that tomorrow morning.” Ruby paused for a few moments to think, eventually continuing with a more serious note in her voice. “There’s a few things we should deal with tomorrow morning, actually. Like, talking about what this means for us, and how we should handle it going forward.”

Cinder sobered considerably. “Of course.”

“But for tonight,” Ruby shone a warm smile at Cinder. “Let’s just relax.”

Cinder smiled back, letting her eye fall shut as she nuzzled into Ruby’s embrace. The pair lay together, each enjoying the warmth of the other’s body as slowly they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
